


Ivy Couple

by tayredgrave



Series: Tay's Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: A poem I written back in 2013. It's deity-focused: the deity focused on this piece is Dionysus, the Greek God of wine, ecstasy and madness. Part of my tiny collection of poems I have made from 2013 (that I feel comfortable sharing). Enjoy!





	Ivy Couple

The Ivy Couple swims and dances  
With the Wind  
The Bulls  
The Serpents.

In Love,  
In Passion,  
In Madness,  
They are filled with Wine.

Surrounded by the fire  
The screams  
And  
The Ecstasy of  
The worshipers of Bacchus.

In love,  
The Ivy Couple lay on the wild grass  
filled, too, with the ecstasy of their God  
uniting themselves as one under the presence  
and celebration  
of the Mad God.


End file.
